Let's Run Away Together
by Neko-Yumi-Chan
Summary: Sasuke is brought back to Konoha and is sent to prison. Naruto helps him escape and they leave Konoha. SasuNaru, so read if you like yaoi. Rated T now, but will be M for future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Run Away Together

Yayzer! My second story! My other one was short, but this one is going to be long enough to contain chapters. XD

I'll try to update it frequently.I normal procrastinate, but I'll try. Now that I think about it, the things I normal procrastinate on includes homework. Now I'm rambling...Anyways, I don't own Naruto, I just own the story itself. If I owned Naruto, there'd be lot of yaoi yumminess and no plotline (PWP!!!).

Warning: There is yaoi! If you're a screaming fangirl or fanboy, read to your heart's content. It's Sasuke's POV.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!" I heared someone yell my name from a distance. I didn't know whose voice it was, but it's slightly annoying tone sounded very familiar. "SASUKE!!"

I didn't look at who it was. I was still staring at the body of the one I finally killed. He was the man that I mainly live for. I lived to kill him and now his blood tainted my soul. The powerful and elusive Uchiha Itachi, my older brother, was now dead.I pulled my bloody sword from his dead body and slid it back into it's sheath.

"SASUKE!!!!" I winced from the annoying voice calling me again. I finally turned around to see the source of that voice. My eyes widen slightly. It finally made sense. I saw a flash of bright golden blond hair swaying as he ran towards me. He was struggling to run without falling over, most likely due to the fact that he had deep slashes in his skin with blood pouring out at a fatal rate. That blood was staining his orange and black clothes. He was panting heavily and he looked like he was about to pass out, but he was still running as if his life depended on it.

That boy was none other than one of his former comrads in squad 7; Uzumaki Naruto.

He finally was a few meters from me. He reached out his hand to touch me, but ended up collasping and landing face first on the ground. I inwardly chuckled, he was always so clumsy.

He turned over to face me. "I made it." He smiled.

I face-palmed. "You were wasting your time, not to mention your life span. Look at you, you're about to die,"

"I'll be fine, it's just a few cuts," He said-no, he lied. He was completely aware of his condition. Although, he was naive, so if he didn't know, that wouldn't surprise me...

"For the last time, I'm not going back to Konoha with you. If I do, all you guys would do is lock me up in a prison cell.I still have things I have to do."

"That's not true, Sasuke. Me, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensai, Yamato-taicho and even Sai came with me just to rescue you. Life will be just like how it was before."

"Baka...do you even know the laws of the ANBU Black Ops?" I pointed at Itachi's corpse." Itachi was once in the ANBU Black Ops, and he told me how it works. Rogue ninja like me aren't let free to roam around as they please."

His deep blue eyes began to fill with tears. "No, that can't happen!" The tears ran down his face.

"That's how it works, Naruto. Wheather you like it or not,"

He struggled to sit up and somehow manage to stand up. He looked at me in the eyes for a moment and then reluctantly pulled me in a strong embrace. My eyes widened and I began to blush. For so long, I've dreamed of him holding me like this. Even though I appeared to dislike him by always calling him a loser, but I secretly was deeply in love with him. No, in fact, I still do. I was always jealous of Sakura when the blond boy flirted with her, even though she beated the crap out of him afterwards.

"Give it up, Sasuke," I've always told myself, "There's no way he's fall for me, let alone a guy in general."

"I won't let them lock you away, Sasuke," he whispered, "I'll do anything for you."

My eyes suddenly became blurry from all the ears that threatened to pour out of my eyes. Those words were so beautiful. I wanted to just admit my undying love for him right then and there and let out my tears, but I didn't. I clamped my eyes shut to keep the tears from escaping and kept my words to myself. Instead, I took in all the details because this was going to be the last time he'll hug me. It'll be the last time we'll see eachother, too.

I took in everything. The strong, but still tender embrace he held me in. Those soft golden spikes tickling the side of my face. The panting in my ears caused from the loss of so much blood. And finally, that beautiful warm body pressed up against mine.

"Hmm...I wonder if something else is pressed against m-No!! Bad Sasuke!!" I thought. If I continued to think about that, he'll notice that I'll be perverted brain....

He pulled away from me and I almost whimpered. I wanted him to hold me forever, even though that was a lost cause.

All of a sudden, I felt a sudden pain. It wasn't the sudden pain of my curse mark, it was from a fatal wound Itachi left behind in my chest. I was so happy from Naruto's presence, I completely forgot about it. I started to cough violently and blood from my mouth splattered on the dirt.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto cried, "What's the matter!?!??!?!"

My vision began to get blurrier and blurrier by the second and my legs were about to give up on me.

"No..." I thought, "I can't die yet..."

It was hopeless to stay conscience. My vision all of a sudden when blank and the last think I heared was Naruto calling out my name.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm uber sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy and not to mention tred lately (school is so good at causing those two things...). Oh, and btw, if you like Uchihacest (Itachi X Sasuke), keep your eyes open for a story of those two smexy Uchihas written by _moi_. I don't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I saw was black, but I heared voices that belonged to Naruto and Sakura. Now I tried to understand what they were saying in my sleepy state.

"It took lots of effort, but I managed to heal yours and Sasuke's wounds," Saukra said.

"Wow, you're amazing, Sakura-chan!" Naruto complimented his pink-haired friend, "You've become such a good medical ninja in just three years."

"It's hard not to when you have a sensei like Tsunade-san," she explained, "If I took a fraction of a second to catch my breath, she'd smash into a wall."

Naruto laughed.

I thought it was about time to "wake up", so I slowly opened my dark eyes so they could adjust to the bright lights. The first image I saw was Naruto giving Sakura a big hug. My heart felt like it was stabbed with a kunai, and it hurted much more than Itachi's wound in my lung. He gave me a tight embrace before I went unconscience, but that'll never be enough for me. That is now just a memory that I will cherish for as long as I live.

...I wonder, where am I?

The surrounding automatically told me that I was lying in a hospital room. Wait...I know the decor of this hospital...I was back in Konoha. So much for not seing anyone again...

I tried to forget about it. I cleared my thoat, purposely disrupting the moment. They quickly pulled away and looked at me.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto loudly exclaimed. He gave me a huge grin that contrasted towards Sakura's physically possible-sized smile.

I rubbed my eyes pretending I was still tired. "How long have I been out for?"

"For approximently a day," Sakura answered my question, " I healed your wounds, but it's going to take a while for you to be completely recover. Take it easy, okay?'

"I will. Thank you, Sakura," I smiled. She blushed as pink as her hair, showing me that she still had a crush on me.

"Does that mean she won't mind if Naruto would somehow become mine?' my mind asked.

"How about you, Naruto?" I asked the blond boy.

He gave me a pout (and such a cute one too!). I'm fine, but I need to stay in this room to get some rest..." he explained. He flailed his arms as he yelled, "Dammit, I want my Ichiraku ramen!!!!!"

I face-palmed. So predictable.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A certain masked jounin opened the door and walked in.

'Hello Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke," he said cheerfully, "Long time no see"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura began, "How's your injuries?"

"I'm fine, Tsuande is a good healer, after were minor injuries, so I'm completely recovered." He smiled with his eyes. With Kakashi-sensei, that was somehow possible. Then his face became very serious. "Exchanging eachothers concerns isn't why I'm here."

He turned towards me. I already knew what this was about. "Sasuke, come with me to the Hokage's office, she needs to talk to you _immediately_."

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said worried, "He needs to fully recover before he can go out anywhere."

"I know," he assured, 'But it's the Hokage's orders."

She was about to protest, but she stopped. I needed to recover, but Kakashi wanted to bring me while I was still weak and could barely fight back. Smart bastard....

He opened the door for me and courteously allowed me in first. At the desk was none other than the Hokage herself. She had a serious and slightly angry expression that I remembered her having a lot before I left. Her perfectly manicured hands were supporting her head and her caramel eyes were glued on me.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it's been a long time," her stern voice began, " I apologize for having to take you out of bed when you're still weak, but I had to."

I nodded.

"Now you realize that you're a rogue ninja and because of that, we can't allow you to roam around freely. The ANBU has to take you into custody," the blond woman said.

I smirked. "I highly doubt you'll be able to keep me in custody when I fully recover. Once I am, I'll be able to weild my powers and you can't stop me."

"I'm highly aware of that, Sasuke. I've already prepared for that". Tsunade reluctantly made a bunch of unfamiliar hand signs. My eyes was she doing?

"Secret forbidden jutsu!" she chanted as a huge amount of chakra developed in her palm. More and more chakra spreaded over her whole arm. "Wind Dragon Seal" (1)

Her chakra took form of a dragon's head. It howled just like it was wind itself rather than just wind charkra. It began to charge at me. I gasped. This was a seal I've never heared of before and it was meant to seal my powers for good. My currently weak body couldn't gather the chakra to make any jutsus to defend myself. I couldn't even dodge. I was helpless and weak, like what Itachi said to me before he left me alone in the dead cold, blood-scented night when he killed our family.

The beast hit me straight in the chest, going throught the skin without puncturing it. I felt it go striaght into my heart, and ti soon entered my chakra network, causing my chakra to disapear until there was a little amount left. I collapsed and hit the floor hard. I was out of breath and I felt really light headed. The robe I was wearing was opened enough to see the marking of the seal. The inky black lines burned my skin like fire. The lines soon disappeared, but the burning feeling still stung my chest.

I raised my head to look at Tsunade. "You bitch!" I swore. I almost never swore unless I was really mad.

She had a sad look in her caramel eyes. 'I'm sorry, Sasuke. However, it's for the safety of this village." I turned to Kakashi. His eye looked like tears were about to pour out of them.

The masked shinobi suddenly picked up my even weaker body. He didn't look me in the eyes as he carried me to the ANBU station. I noticed over his shoulder that Naruto spotted me and Kakashi.

"Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled. He ran towards us, but he collapsed on the ground from his still fresh injuries. As he laid on the ground, he looked at me with his deep, sad, and lovely blue eyes. My ebony eyes filled with tears.

_"Goodbye, Naruto.... " I thought. " I love you..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) That jutsu was totally made up. I don't even know if Tsunade even has Wind chakra.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi and I arrived at the ANBU base. I still had tears in my eyes from when I saw Naruto struggling to catch up to us. My heart was slowly and painfully deterioration as I thought of his innocent tear-filled eyes. I tried to push those thoughts away from my mind, focusing on what was going on around me. An ANBU man with a wolf mask (1) approached us.

"Is this Uchiha?" his deep voice asked sternly. Kakashi simply nodded in response, not wanting to utter a word. He let me down from his arms, careful to make sure I kept my balance, knowing how absolutely drained I was. I held on Kakashi's sleeve for support.

The wolf-masked man took my wrists and snapped handcuffs on them. They weren't normal handcuffs, they were made especially to limit one's chakra. "Like I really need that..." I thought sarcastically.

"Follow me, Uchiha." he commanded. I loosened my grip from Kakashi, nodding at him to silently say bye. He gave a miserable wave. I followed the other masked man down the long hallway, Kakashi soon disappearing from my sight as I walked into the darkness. It's going to be a long time before I see the sky, but in a sense, it was better that way ; the baby blue sky looked like Naruto's eyes; a painful reminder... Those eyes that I last saw were filled with tears.

Now I couldn't see him again. I couldn't see those cerulean eyes anymore or those soft blond spikes. It was all history now, the past...

_I won't let them lock you away, Sasuke...I'll do anything for you..._

I just remembered when Naruto hugged me and said that. I knew his words were sincere, hence the reason he trained for three years and made numerous attempts to bring me back to Konoha when I was with Orochimaru. I didn't want him to risk his life for me. My life isn't that important, not when you live for vengeance. I guess I can also forget about reviving my clan. I knew I couldn't get Naruto, so I planned to find a suitable woman for that. No luck... I would give up that goal if I could be with Naruto, but now it looked like I have no options except spend the rest of my life in a dark jail cell. A jail cell that also locks in emotions of isolation, and lack of power. Despite always being good at becoming a huge emotional wreck, I tried to block out those emotions until were are barely any left.

We finally reached my cell. It was your typical cell ; made of stone, windowless; the only opening was the barred door and was equipped with a cot, small table and a toilet modestly in the far corner behind a small wall. The wolf-masked ANBU removed my handcuffs and gestured to the cell. I obedianlty walked into my small prison. He shut the cell door as I sat on the cot, the bar's shadows rested on me. I lied on my cot, my head hitting the stiff pillow. A single tear slid out of the corner of my eye, triggering a tsunami of tears to flow out. I cried out my pain in my pillow, not realizing until now how depressed I was. Maybe this was not going to be as easy as I thought. I deserved this pain...for being so foolish. So foolish. I sunk low enough to join Orochimaru. Hate caused me to kill my own flesh and blood (even if I loathed him), making me just as bad, if not worse, than my brother.

"I really hope Naruto will reconsider what he said to me before. Don't come after me, Naruto. Someone as great as you shouldn't waste their time and possible your life just for someone like me. I love you too much. You have a dream that's not used for evil, unlike my dream that caused even more death and blood to taint my spirit. Become Hokage, have a good life. It's a suicide mission to try and save me again. Please, " I mentally pleaded, knowing he can't hear my desperation."If he attempts to save me and dies, it'll be all my fault...and I'd fall into the abyss of death myself with eternal grief..."

I curled up in a ball and draped the dirty blanket over me, the cell was morbidly cold and I was still in a thin robe. I decided that I should go to sleep to take my mind from reality (2), even if I've been a sleep for too long previously. My charcoal eyes closed, a few tears were still in them. I fell asleep.

* * *

_The surroundings were full of pastel colors (3), the air was thick with cool moisture. It was so familiar, where was I?I saw a few figures in the distance; A tall figure with a big sword, a guy with tall hair and someone with long hair. I walked forward in the mist, I was getting closer them slowly. I ran, having no patience and plenty of curiosity. I began to see more of their details as I got closer. Suddenly, I saw the image in front of me, I froze. _

_ Kakashi had his hand inside a young girl's torso (or was she a metrosexual boy? I had no idea...), his chidori flashing brightly in that hand, the tweeting sound filled my ears and gave me shivers. The young boy (I think..) was limp around that hand, crimson pouring out of the body. I then noticed the tall man behind him . The man was wearing a mask made out of bandages. He had black spiky hair and a sword that looked exactly like the one Suigetsu stole. I recognized him and the boy, but who were they again? I thought for a moment, trying to find that information in the archives of my brain. The searching turned into flashbacks. So many experiences in my life played in front of me like a film. _

_ I saw Itachi poking my forehead like he always did when I was a small child. The next one was when he left me behind after killing our family. The first time I saw Naruto. The time he fell over an accidentally kissed me. Meeting Kakashi. Going on our first mission to the Mist...wait a minute!_

_ I pulled away from my flashbacks. I finally remembered. Haku and Zabuza! How can I forget them?!?! The scene of Haku dying returned. As Haku died, I remembered __**why **__he sacrificed himself for Zabuza; To save the one he cared about, even if it meant he had to die._

_ I suddenly remembered Naruto and his words. "I won't let them lock you away, Sasuke...I'll do anything for you..."_

_ Those words, so sweet and painful to hear. I looked down in sadness for a moment and then looked back at the scene...Huh?_

_ It wasn't Haku and Zabuza anymore. It was me and Naruto. I saw myself in Haku's place, Kakashi's hand still there, penetrating his body. His blue eyes were blank, and his body was limp. I saw me behind him, in Zabuza's place. My eyes weren't filled with it's usual melancholy, it was more like...pure pain, eyes of a dead man who died a tragic death. I then noticed Naruto was dying peacefully. I truly saw the link between Haku and Naruto. _

_ My body wanted to further run up to the scene and be at Naruto's side. I wanted to hod his limp body and grieve for him. My mouth was able to move. I screamed._

* * *

My eyes snapped open too quickly as well as my body. The blanket flew off of me. My breathing was heavy, feeling like I had a noose pulling around my throat. My body was covered in an eerie cold sweat. I saw the surroundings of the cell around me; it was only a dream...A dream but it haunted me like entering a scary house.

I tried to relax as I landed back onto the pillow. Yes, this would be a hard life here, both when I was awake and when I was asleep. I sighed.

* * *

(1) My friend likes wolfs so I made it a wolf mask :)

(2) Sounds like a quote right outta "Five Minutes of Indulgence", eh?

(3) Lol, pastel coloring (Naruto Abridged). And yes, I'm rambling.

Sorry for taking so friggin' long, my schedule's busier than a buissnesswoman's. It's such a drag...


End file.
